


New Year

by Stjosten



Series: Still Universe [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I am not kidding when I say that there is no plot here, M/M, OOC, allison and neil are basically siblings at this point, andrew and neil are in love and domestic and disgusting, but that's pretty standard for me, new years eve chaos, no drama no angst just straight up fluff, set one year after still, so much casual kissing, soft, the smallest amount of plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stjosten/pseuds/Stjosten
Summary: A year after getting together Neil and Andrew celebrate New Year's. Well, sort of.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Still Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084298
Comments: 19
Kudos: 245





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> weee happy new years y'all! I know it's been a while and this isn't the follow up one-shot that you were expecting from me but it's what I have to offer you. It is very much just plotless fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Big thank you to nightquills and ominous for helping me come up with the idea for this fic!!!

Neil woke up to the blankets being ripped off of him and a voice saying, “You’re going to be late for work.” 

For half a second he thought it was Allison and his sleep muddy brain shot an arm out to smack her away. The hit was avoided and Neil squinted open his eyes to see Andrew standing over him in nothing but a pair of slack sweatpants and a tank top. 

“What?” Neil asked, his voice low and gravely from sleep.

“You have work,” Andrew replied, sounding bored, his voice even and a slight smirk growing on his lips. 

Neil frowned at him and turned away, hiding his face in the pillow below him.

“No I don’t,” Neil replied.

“Jeremy would beg to differ.” 

“Jeremy can get bent.” 

Andrew let out a sigh. He grabbed the pillow from under Neil’s head and tugged it away, throwing it off to the other side of the bed.

“Why do you hate me?” 

Andrew let out a quiet snort, “Get up. Kevin is making breakfast.”

“Yay,” Neil said without any real excitement, “Oatmeal.”

Neil wasn’t necessarily a bad morning person, he was usually awake before everyone else but between working and staying up late with Andrew he found himself sleeping odd hours into the morning. He wanted to blame Andrew for it, since Neil would stay up in the apartment and wait for him to get off a shift at the bar, but it was truly Neil’s own fault. He didn’t have to stay awake, but he did anyway. 

“Isn’t it New Year’s Eve?” Neil asked, rolling over and sitting up in bed, “Why do I have to work?” 

“Ask Jeremy,” Andrew replied. He was standing by the dresser on the other side of the room, tugging on a sweater over his tank top. 

Neil felt warm all over, a smile growing on his face. He was always looser in the morning, Andrew called him disgusting when he would roll over and demand a morning kiss. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Andrew said without turning around. 

“Like what?” 

Andrew turned then, his face twisted in a scowl that didn’t really meet his eyes. Neil smiled at him. 

“Disgusting.” 

“So you say but I really don’t believe you,” Neil replied. 

Andrew rolled his eyes and left the room without saying anything else. Neil sighed and fell back into the mattress. 

He didn’t really want to go to work. It was a short shift at the comic book store. They were closing early for the holiday and because Jeremy was throwing a giant party in the apartment. New Year’s Eve was normally Renee’s thing, but she had opted out of throwing the party this year for whatever reason. Neil didn’t know, he just heard Allison mentioning it in the apartment in passing. Something about packing the place up or whatever. Neil didn’t know. 

He got out of bed and got dressed in appropriate work attire, which consisted of a sweatshirt and jeans, and then grabbed his necklace from the nightstand and pulled it over his head. 

There were a series of charms that had been added over the last year. Andrew’s ring remained and next to it was a key to Andrew’s apartment. Next to that was a series of small tacky charms that Andrew had found. Neil didn’t think he was the type to be sentimental, but then Andrew had always found a way to surprise him. He never gave Neil the charms outright, he just put them on the chain when Neil wasn’t looking. 

There was a cinnabon and a small penguin and next to that was a mini statue of liberty. There was even a small spiderman charm that Andrew had found at some tacky gimmick store in New Jersey. The chain was heavier now, but Neil enjoyed the sight of his growing collection. It was cheesy but it was his. A small connection to Andrew that he kept when they were apart. 

Although they weren’t apart that often. Over the last year they had spent more time together than apart. Neil ended up in Andrew’s apartment most nights. It was easier for Andrew to just stay at Neil’s but the heating _actually_ broke in October and it was far too cold to sleep most nights. 

The apartment smelled like fresh coffee and eggs. Neil walked into the kitchen to find Andrew leaning against the counter with a coffee in his hand talking to Kevin. Neil went straight to the table and fell into a chair, sinking down and laying his head on the table.

“Morning,” He mumbled into the wood. 

A hand found its way into his hair and he turned and looked up to find Andrew hovering over him. 

“Coffee?” 

“Yeah,” Neil mumbled, “Thanks.” 

“You wake up tired because you don’t take care of yourself,” Kevin said from the stove, a spatula in his hand. Neil glared at him.

“Thanks mom.”

“It’s dad actually,” Kevin corrected, “I wouldn’t be a very good mom.” 

Neil kept glaring but stopped when a mug of black coffee was placed in front of him. He immediately sat up and wrapped his hands around the mug, soaking in the warmth like that was enough to wake him up. 

“Food?” Kevin asked, “You have- ah 10 minutes before you have to open.” 

“Fuck,” Neil said. He stood up and then kicked the chair back, “Do you have a to-go coffee cup or something?” 

“Nope,” Kevin said, “And you can’t steal my mug.” 

“I will _bring it back_ ,” Neil said.

“No.” 

Andrew sighed and took the mug from Neil’s hands and put it on the counter. 

“I’ll bring you a coffee from Renee,” Andrew said, “So stop fighting. It’s too early.” 

“Fine,” Neil said with a huff.

Kevin laughed at him and Neil flipped him off from across the room. It wouldn’t take 10 minutes to get downstairs to the comic book store, but he had things he had to do before he could open the doors. He sighed and grabbed his keys from the key holder by the door. 

Andrew followed him outside into the hallway and gave him a single parting kiss before pulling away and closing the door. Neil groaned and tucked his hands into the pocket of his sweater as he walked through the building. 

He didn’t want to work. He wanted to lay around on the couch and then follow Andrew to work and sit at the corner of the bar and watch him as he mixed drinks. Andrew was working a full shift tonight so that Jean could be off. They had traded New Year’s Eve for New Year’s Day which meant that Jean would have to work at a loud bar hung over. The thought amused Neil more than it should. 

The problem with both of them working today was that they wouldn’t see each other for more than a few minutes before Andrew left for work. Which _also_ meant that Neil was stuck helping Jeremy and company fix up the apartment for their New Years party. 

The only upside was that everyone would be there and Neil enjoyed it when all of his people were in one room. He liked the way Matt and Kevin would inevitably end up arguing about sports and Dan would sit back and laugh at them. He liked it when Renee brought her homemade eggnog and put a stick of cinnamon in that Neil liked to hold in his mouth.

It was still surreal how many friends Neil had managed to accumulate in such a short time. Before New York he had just himself and Dan and Matt. Now he had a whole tribe of people that cared about him and that he cared about in return.

The comic book store was quiet when he got inside. He turned on all of the lights and went about his normal morning routine before opening. 

No one came in, which wasn’t surprising. Neil ended up sitting at the front counter, reading a comic for a few hours before Andrew finally showed up. 

“Coffee?” Neil asked hopefully. 

Andrew rolled his eyes and dropped a to go cup of coffee onto the counter from Renee’s bakery, along with a bag that was warm to the touch. 

“ _And_ a croissant? You’re spoiling me.” 

“It was all Renee, I promise,” Andrew said. He leaned against the counter and Neil leaned forward so he could press a kiss against his cheek before sitting back. 

“When do you have work?” Neil asked. 

“5,” Andrew replied, “I don’t know when I’ll be off.” 

“You’re going to leave me to the wolves,” Neil said jokingly, “What am I going to do?” 

“They’re _your_ friends.” 

“Our friends,” Neil corrected.

Andrew sighed and fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Sorry I won’t be around,” Andrew said. 

Neil shrugged and tugged apart the croissant in front of him, “It’s fine. I can always stop by the bar if you want.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Andrew said, “I’ll just see you after.” 

“I might be asleep,” Neil said with a smirk.

“Good luck with that. I doubt the party will stop until three am.” 

Neil sighed. “You’re probably right. I am destined to never have a normal sleep schedule.” 

Andrew reached out and pushed Neil’s hair out of his face, but the curls bounced back and landed over his forehead. 

“I think you need a haircut,” He said absently. Neil smiled and pressed his face into Andrew’s hand. 

“I thought you liked my long hair,” Neil said teasingly, “Gives you something to hold onto.” 

Andrew scowled and tugged on one of the curls and Neil let out an embarrassing squawking sound that had him covering his mouth. Andrew had the smallest smile on his face and his dimple popped and Neil couldn’t stay mad at him when he looked like that. 

“Are you going to stick around or do you have more important things to do?” Neil asked.

“More important things to do,” Andrew said, “Since you’re so keen to get rid of me.” 

“Hey!” Neil said, “I didn’t say that.” 

Andrew tugged on Neil’s hair again and turned away.

“I’ll see you later,” Andrew said by the door.

“Yeah,” Neil pouted, “Bye, asshole.” 

Andrew flipped him off and left the shop, the bell dinging as the door closed behind him. 

Neil let out a sigh and tucked his cup closer and took a deep breath. It was his favorite blend, he could tell without having taken a sip. Luther let out a low meow and from under the cabinet and brushed against his leg. 

“Right,” Neil said, looking down at the fat gray cat, “You need to eat.” 

It was going to be a very long and very boring day.

***

Neil got off work at 3 pm and instead of going back up to Andrew’s apartment, and being immediately bombarded by tasks from Jeremy, he decided to go off to his own apartment and get a change of clothing and maybe see what Allison was doing. 

He had to wait in the comic book store before closing so that Jeremy’s dad could pick up Luther and take him home for the holiday. When that was done Neil left the comic book store and went off and took the subway back to his apartment. It was already getting a bit rowdy and the subway was cramped an unbearable amount. 

The walk back to the apartment wasn’t as exciting. He passed the bodega on the way and stopped inside for half a second to give the bodega cat a quick pet. 

When Neil stepped into his apartment he noticed two things that hadn’t been there before. 

There were boxes stacked up in the middle of the living room and there was an obnoxious amount of throw pillows on the couch that had not been there before. 

Neil stood frozen in the doorway and stared, immediately confused as to what the hell was going on. 

“Allison!” He called, looking around the apartment. He dropped his keys next to the door and kicked it closed with his foot, “Allison what the fuck is this stuff?” 

Allison popped out of her bedroom, her hair pulled back with a pink scrunchy. Despite the low temperature in the apartment she was wearing a tank top and a pair of cut off leggings. 

“Neil!” Allison said, “Good to see you! I’m surprised you’re home, don’t you have like what an hour to spend with Andrew on your anniversary before he has to work.” 

“It isn’t our-” Neil said and then stopped because _what the fuck_ , “Allison what are all these boxes? Why does it look like you’re moving out or someone is moving in?” 

Allison’s eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up in confusion.

“Because someone _is_ moving in?” She said, “You remember this conversation right?” 

Did they have a conversation about this? Neil tried to remember if Allison _ever_ mentioned someone moving _in_ but he drew a blank.

“No,” Neil said, “No you didn’t.” 

“Um, yes I did.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I seriously did.”

“You didn’t.” 

“I told you _weeks_ ago! Over dinner!” 

“ _No you didn’t_ ,” Neil replied. Annoyed.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember!” Allison yelled, “We talked about this multiple times!”

There was a banging from the wall that they shared with their neighbor. Neil groaned as Allison yelled out, “Stop fucking banging on my wall!” 

Renee came out of the bedroom at that very moment, looking calm and put together considering that her girlfriend was about to reach through the apartment wall and kill their neighbor.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Renee suggested, pushing Allison towards the couch that was absolutely buried in Renee’s throw pillows. 

It all started to make sense.

“When you said that you couldn’t throw the New Year’s party because you were packing-” Neil said and then stopped.

“We _literally talked about this_ ,” Allison said, “I told you that Renee’s lease was up on January 1st.”

“Yeah,” Neil replied, “But you didn’t say Renee was moving in.” 

Renee cleared her throat and gave Allison a pointed look.

“Okay well,” Allison said flippantly, “You should have read between the lines.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Neil replied. He sighed and walked into his bedroom, ignoring Allison calling after him. 

He wasn’t _upset_. He was used to Renee being in and out of the house all the time and whenever she stayed over she made dinner or breakfast and it was always much better than anything that Neil or Allison could make. 

His bedroom was freezing and Neil pulled off his sweater and changed into something that didn’t smell like the comic book store and then stepped back out into the living room. Renee was quietly scolding Allison who had her head hanging over the side of the couch dramatically. 

“It’s fine,” Neil said, “I just didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry Allison didn’t tell you, Neil,” Renee said, “Which probably means she didn’t tell you the second part of this.” 

“The second part?” 

Allison groaned and sat up, crossing her arms in a huff. 

“We’re moving out of this stupid apartment in February,” Allison said, “We can afford it. I can’t stand to stay in a place that doesn’t have proper heat and has _asshole neighbors!_ ” She said the last part loud enough to be heard through the wall. Neil rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, pushing aside the piles of pillows so he could have some space. 

“So you’re moving out and leaving me here?” 

“What?” Allison asked, shocked, “No absolutely not. You’re coming with us.” 

“Oh,” Neil replied, “Really? Without asking?” 

“I mean,” Allison said looking up to Renee and then back to Neil, “Where else are you going to go? We’re sort of a packaged deal.” 

Neil sighed and kicked Allison in the side from across the couch. She caught his foot and pushed it away before he could do it again.

“I wish you would tell me things,” Neil said, “I’m not a stray dog that you can just move around without asking.” 

“Right,” Allison said, “Sorry. Neil, would you be okay with moving out of this shit hole apartment and into the same apartment building as your boyfriend-not boyfriend where we can actually have heat and decent neighbors.” 

“We’re moving into _that_ building?” Neil asked. 

“Yes,” Allison said, “It’s right above Renee’s work and close to the Fashion Institute _and_ above your work. So it sort of works out doesn’t it?” 

“Why didn’t Renee just renew her lease?” Neil asked, “She literally lived there.” 

“Because it was a one bedroom,” Renee explained, “We need two. One isn’t opening up until March.” 

“You’re serious,” Neil said, sort of surprised, “You’re doing this for me, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Renee said with a smile, “And if you ever decide to move Allison can use the second bedroom as a closet.”

“Ha ha,” Allison said sarcastically, “But actually yes I will be using it as a second closet with Neil moves. I have a lot of stuff.” 

“I know dear,” Renee replied, kissing Allison on the top of her head. 

“This is all very-” Neil said and then stopped, trying to think of the right word.

“Exciting?” Allison tried.

“Overwhelming,” Renee offered.

“Convoluted,” Neil said, “And yes a little overwhelming.” 

“Well,” Allison said. She sat up and reached across the couch, tugging Neil over the pile of pillows between them and into her arms, “Happy New Year.” 

“I hate you,” Neil said but he didn’t mean it. 

“I love you too, you stupid man,” Allison replied, messing up his hair with her free hand and laughing when he tried to push her off. 

“Next time try and keep me in the loop,” Neil said once he was free. 

“I will do my best,” Allison said, “Anyway don’t you have a boyfriend-not boyfriend to be spending time with?” 

“Can you stop calling him that?” Neil asked, “We’re-”

“Dating but labels aren’t ‘good enough.’ I know,” Allison teased, “It’s your anniversary today. You should be spending every available second together.”

“You just want me to leave so that you can redecorate the apartment in peace,” Neil concluded. 

Allison nodded, “We may have only two months left here but I am not living in a house full of boxes.” 

“Yes we are,” Renee said, “Because I am not unpacking anything other than the necessities.” 

Allison groaned. “I can’t live like this!” 

“Are you doing anything special for your anniversary?” Renee asked, “It has been one year, hasn’t it?” 

Neil chewed on his lip and shrugged. He hadn’t thought about it too much. He knew realistically that a year had passed since Neil went running to the bar to kiss Andrew. But he also knew that dates didn’t really mean anything. Trying to commemorate events like that felt like a slippery slope and Neil wasn’t a fan of thinking too much about the past. 

“I guess it is- _technically_ ,” Neil said, “But Andrew is working and we have the party at his apartment. We’re just going to hang out tomorrow.” 

“Sad,” Allison said, “You could have had a romantic evening and kissed at midnight and been gross and nostalgic.” 

“Disgusting,” Neil said, and then found himself smiling because he sounded far too much like Andrew. 

“I know,” Allison replied, “But that’s what you are. Disgusting.” 

Neil sighed and leaned back on the couch picking up a stray pillow and tossing it in Allison’s direction. 

“Do you guys need any help?” Neil asked. Renee shook her head but Allison immediately gave him the task of taking the garbage out against his will. 

He didn’t manage to get out of the apartment until 5 and at that point his phone was blowing up from texts from Jeremy asking where he was. Neil sighed and went down stairs, throwing the trash away as he went, before heading straight to the bar. 

There wasn’t a bouncer at the front so Neil let himself in and went straight over to the bar where Andrew and one of his coworkers were prepping for the evening rush that was sure to start around 9 tonight. 

Neil took his usual spot in the corner and smiled when Andrew came straight over. 

“Don’t you have a party to be helping decorate?” 

Instead of an answer Neil said, “Did you know Renee was moving into my apartment?” 

“Yes?” Andrew said, he gave Neil a curious look before saying, “You didn’t know?” 

“Apparently i’m the only one who didn’t know,” Neil said with a sigh, “Allison tried to tell me by not telling me.” 

“Sounds like Allison,” Andrew said. 

“And we’re moving out in February,” Neil said.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know that.” 

“ _Apparently_ Allison is sick of the apartment and wants to move into your building but a two bedroom won’t be available until March.” 

“Sounds far too complicated,” Andrew said. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and placed it in front of Neil.

“That’s what I said,” Neil replied, “Actually I used the word convoluted, which I thought would make you proud.” 

“That’s an SAT word,” Andrew replied. He tapped his knuckles against the bar as he spoke. He had shiny silver tape over his knuckles and Neil reached out to poke at the edges of them absently. 

“New York City can be complicated,” Neil replied, “I bet they wouldn’t let Renee stay there for a few extra months without making her renew the lease for a whole year.” 

“That’s not surprising,” Andrew said, “No wonder she keeps dropping off random pieces of furniture.” 

“You’re going to be my neighbor,” Neil said with a coy smile, he leaned across the bar and squeezed Andrew’s hand, “I can just come over whenever.” 

“You do that anyway,” Andrew said with a roll of his eyes. “Fuck, now I have to take the subway home everynight.” 

Neil laughed, “You have until the last day of February.” 

“Great,” Andrew replied, “Two months of freedom.” 

Neil’s phone started ringing and with a great sigh he pulled his phone out and rejected Jeremy’s call. 

“You better go,” Andrew said, “Before Jeremy loses his mind.” 

Neil sent Jeremy a quick message telling him he was on his way and then locked his phone. He gave Andrew a defeated look that was met by a small mocking grin. 

“You’re trying to kick out your favorite customer?” Neil asked lightly. 

Andrew’s coworker, Dan, Neil thought his name was called over, “You never pay so you’re not really a customer!”

Neil flipped him off with a smile on his face. And Dan returned the gesture with a grin. 

“Get out of here before Jeremy starts calling me,” Andrew said, “I’m very busy.” 

Neil looked around the empty bar and smiled, “I know you are. Okay I’m leaving. I’ll see you later.” 

Andrew rolled his eyes as Neil leaned dangerously far over the edge of the counter and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Gross,” Andrew said but the tips of his ears were turning red.

Neil left and hopped on the subway. As soon as he was in Andrew and Kevin’s apartment he was handed a pile of bright colored streamers and told to _get to work_. 

***

Holidays were different now that Neil had people to spend them with. Christmas had been rowdy and overwhelming. Neil didn’t grow up with a big family or a very nice family for that matter. So when Nicky and his husband, Aaron and Katelyn and their kids all showed up to spend the holidays with them it had been almost more than Neil could handle, but it was fun. Which wasn’t something that Neil could say about any of his previous holidays.

Dan and Matt had come over with Randy and trays and trays of food. Jeremy, Kevin, and Jean stayed over and invited Jeremy’s dad. Renee and Allison were out of town with Renee’s mother. The apartment definitely wasn’t big enough for that many people, but they had somehow managed to make it work, everyone crowded together in the living room, sitting on the floor and on the couches. Katelyn and Aaron’s kids took turns hanging off of Randy’s arms and running amok through the house. 

Neil was getting used to this, the chaos of having so many people close. Aaron was wary of him at first but Katelyn had taken to Neil almost immediately. They were Andrew’s family and even though their relationship was strained, Neil could tell that they cared about each other. 

New Years wasn’t much different from Christmas, only instead of family and kids running around Andrew’s apartment was packed with their friends and people that Neil didn’t really know that well. 

Neil stayed with Dan and Matt until Allison and Renee had showed up. By 10 everyone other than Renee, Kevin, and Neil were drunk and loudly talking and laughing. 

Allison kept Neil tucked under her arm and Neil kept looking at his phone and sighing to himself. 

He missed Andrew.

It was embarrassing really. He missed Andrew when he wasn’t around. Maybe Neil was too attached for his own good, because even in a room surrounded by friends Neil couldn’t help but feel Andrew’s absence like a physical weight. 

It reminded him of last year, when Neil was unsure if Andrew wanted to be with him, when Neil was finally sure that _he_ wanted to be with Andrew. He had left in a rush to get to the bar and just missed the countdown. Neil let out a quiet sigh and leaned into Allison’s side. Her dress was covered in a sparkly material that scratched against his skin. 

“Are you okay?” Renee asked quietly. Neil gave her a tired look and shrugged. 

“Is this about the time when you rush out of here and go find Andrew like you did last year?” Allison asked, her words slurring, “God that was so romantic and adorable. I can’t get over it. You, of all people, _romantic_.”

“Don’t tease him, dear,” Renee said, “That’s not very nice.” 

“Yeah Allison,” Neil said with a smirk, “Don’t tease me.” 

“Are you two going to start ganging up on me?” Allison asked, flicking her fingers between them, “Because if that’s how it’s going to be then I am _not_ going to live with you both.”

“Oh are you going to stay in our freezing apartment?” Neil asked.

“No,” Allison said, “You two can stay in that shit hole and _I_ will move into the nice new apartment.” 

Renee laughed and pat Allison’s arm where it was laying over Neil’s shoulder, “You enjoy that.” 

They started to bicker teasingly back and forth and Neil looked down at his phone and sighed at the time. It was 11 pm. It was going to be a very, very long night. 

Maybe he could just-

“You should go,” Renee said with a smile, “I don’t think I’m going to get Allison on the subway tonight, so we’re just going to crash here. You and Andrew can have the apartment to yourselves.” 

Neil looked up and tried to stop the blush from growing on his face. 

“Oh,” he said, sort of embarrassed, “I mean- I guess I can just- If it’s not a big deal- I’m going to-”

Renee laughed and Neil scowled at her. He shrugged his way out of Allison’s hold and said a quick goodbye to anyone that was sober enough to notice his absence. He snuck out the apartment door and hurried to the subway. 

As soon as he made it to his street he could hear the parties happening in the apartments above him. Neil couldn’t help but be a bit amused by his own actions, a careful repeat of the near before, but this time Neil would be right on time. 

He made it to the bar and the bouncer waved him in without checking his ID. He went to the bar and pushed his way through the crowd of people. Someone tried to grab his arm but he twisted out of the way just in time only to hear a rushed _oh my god sorry! You’re not Chris!_ yelled after him. 

The bar was packed but he made it to his corner and leaned over the side. Dan was behind the bar but instead of Andrew some girl was with him. Neil frowned and waved in Dan’s direction. 

“What are you doing here?” Dan yelled over the music, coming over to stand beside Neil. 

“Where is Andrew?” 

“He left.” 

“He what?” 

“He literally _just_ left. Like fifteen minutes ago.” 

Neil groaned and leaned away from the bar. “Thanks!” 

He turned and left, pulling out his phone and calling Andrew as soon as he was outside. There was no answer. Neil went up to his apartment just to check, but it was empty. 

As soon as he was outside again his phone started ringing.

“Hello?” 

“ _Where the fuck are you?_ ” Andrew asked.

Neil let out a laugh, “Looking for you!” 

“ _Are you at the bar? Jesus Christ._ ”

“Are you at the party?” 

A deep sigh came through the phone, “ _Yes. We must have just missed each other._ ”

“This seems to be a bad habit of ours,” Neil said, he quickly pulled his phone away to check the time. It was 11:58. He let out a deep sigh, “We’re going to miss the countdown.” 

“ _I think we’re always going to miss it,_ ” Andrew replied. 

“I’m at the apartment,” Neil said, “If you want to come back.” 

“ _You’re going to make me take the subway for the third time today?_ ”

“I’ve already taken it three times. It only seems fair.” 

Andrew started talking but it was cut off by the sound of the countdown starting in the background of the call.

Neil leaned against the brick wall and listened as the countdown hit zero and everyone started yelling Happy New Year. 

“Happy New Year, Andrew,” Neil said. 

“ _Happy New Year_ ,” Andrew replied. 

“I’ll get some food from the bodega,” Neil said.

“ _Honeybuns?_ ” 

Neil laughed. “Yes. Honeybuns.” 

“ _Fine. I’m on my way._.”

The phone line went dead and Neil couldn’t stop the giddy grin that had grown on his face. He walked down to the bodega and bought a bag full of snacks, giving the cat a gentle pet, and wishing the worker a happy new year before leaving. 

He didn’t have to wait in the apartment long. Andrew showed up twenty minutes later looking windswept and absolutely annoyed. Neil laughed at him and reached out, not even giving Andrew a chance to take off his winter coat before tugging him down onto the couch and all of the stupid throw pillows. 

“Happy New Year,” Neil said against Andrew’s mouth.

Andrew huffed a laugh and Neil quickly kissed it away. 

“Maybe next year we’ll get it right,” Andrew said once they had stopped kissing and he had taken off his jacket and shoes. 

They sat under Allison’s giant blanket, the throw pillows piled around them, Neil with a giddy grin on his face and Andrew with a tired but fond look in his eyes. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Neil asked. He unwrapped a honeybun and forced it in Andrew’s direction. He took a bite of it right from Neil’s hand. 

“I guess you’re right,” Andrew replied, “At least next year we’ll be in the same building. No more last minute subway rides in the middle of the night.” 

Neil laughed and when he kissed Andrew again it tasted like cinnamon and sugar and home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I did not edit or reread this because I am too chaotic to edit anything. I hope it wasn't too messy or boring eurghuih I wanted to try and keep it light and sweet. Happy New Year and I hope you are all staying safe and healthy!!!


End file.
